You wanted happiness
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Se da cuenta que algo va mal desde el principio. —Viñeta, para Laura.


**Título**: You wanted happiness

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus.

**Pairing(s)**: Percy+Annabeth. Menciones de Jason/Annabeth, Percy/Reyna y Jason/Reyna.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Míos? n o p e.

**Summary**: Se da cuenta que algo va mal desde el principio. —Viñeta, para Laura.

**Nota**: las cosas que hago por lau. básicamente there's a radiant darkness around us desde el punto de vista de jason. gracias a leeh por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«you wanted happiness, i can't blame you for that.»  
:-:

Se da cuenta de que algo va mal desde el principio.

Annabeth sonríe menos y cuando se menciona a Percy, Jason puede ver cómo se tensa. No pregunta nada porque sabe que no es de su incumbencia, que si Annabeth no se lo ha dicho es porque no quiere hablar de ello y él lo va a respetar. Pero lo nota, la irritación y la tristeza que se hacen más y más frecuentes conforme los días pasan; y le preocupa (tiene que pensar no sólo en ellos sino también en cómo se vería afectado el campamento si algo llegara a pasar, si las cosas no terminaran bien).

Jason dice «Annabeth, si quieres hablar...» y calla, porque es incómodo y torpe, y ella le mira sin saber si enojarse o agradecerlo.

«¿Gracias?» dice negando con la cabeza.

Jason mira hacia otra parte, dice lo primero que le viene a la mente para distraerla, distraerse, y pretende que esa casi conversación nunca pasó; pero lo que dice lo murmura y es como si no hubiera dicho nada y sólo sirve para que las cosas se vuelvan un poco más pasa la mano por el cabello y deja que descanse en su cuello, jugando con los mechones que se curvan ahí, tiene que cortarlo ya. Y eso dice, de la nada, como si fuera la cosa más importante que pudiera haber; se lo dice mirándola a los ojos y asintiendo levemente.

Annabeth sonríe de lado y choca su hombro contra el de Jason.

:-:

Lo ve de lejos, cómo todo va cayendo poco a poco. Cómo se separan gradualmente y el resentimiento crece. Si no prestara atención como los demás, no notaría la diferencia, pero está ahí, latente y sólo agrandándose.

Se pregunta cuánto soportarán, y se reprocha inmediatamente por pensarlo.

:-:

Les ve hablar y sabe que es eso, que al fin pasará lo que estaban posponiendo. Ve a Annabeth cruzarse de brazos y hundir un poco los hombros, Percy niega suavemente bajando la cabeza. Jason no se detiene, sigue caminando porque no quiere verlo, no quiere saber si está en lo cierto o no (no quiere ver sus expresiones, no quiere ver cómo todo cae de repente y se acaba); cuando llega a su cabaña se deja caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, presionando su espalda contra la pared. deja salir el aire lentamente y sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro rápido, como para apartar todos sus pensamientos y lo que siente, porque no debería ser así.

No pasa mucho hasta que Annabeth se deja caer a su lado, recargando su frente sobre sus brazos, Jason sólo comienza a hablarle de cosas sin importancia. De cosas que le pasaron en el campamento romano y batallas en las que participó, le habla de la Nueva Roma (procura no mencionar a Reyna aunque la mayor parte de sus memorias la incluyen a ella, pero eso ya no es difícil). Annabeth asiente y las preguntas cada vez se hacen más frecuentes, más entusiastas; ríe bajo cuando Jason recita mapas de memoria, trazando los caminos en el aire, y por un momento todo está bien.

:-:

Mentiría si dijera que nunca creyó que esto pasaría alguna vez. Y se siente mal por ellos, realmente, pero. Hay una parte de él que cree que es mejor así, y otra partecita pequeña, pequeñísima, que se alegra.

:-:

Annabeth le ve y Jason _sabe_.

No la abraza, no le dice que lo siente, sólo choca sus hombros, la empuja ligeramente con la cadera y sigue la conversación como si nunca hubieran parado.

:-:

(No quiere pensar en ello. Cómo el sentimiento vuelve, pero peor. Cómo el estómago le da un vuelco y su pulso aumenta cuando la ve.

No quiere pensar en ello. No _puede_.)

:-:

Lo ve, Percy y Reyna, y duele un poco más de lo que debería, pero no se sorprende.

(Duda si debe él decírselo a Annabeth o esperar a que Percy lo haga, duda porque no quiere ver su reacción y él no quiere decir las palabras.)

:-:

Cuando se lo dice, Annabeth abre los ojos, grandes, y no pregunta si es en serio porque no hace falta. Jason quiere decirle _no, claro que no_, pero no puede y sólo asiente, casi como si lo hubiera esperado ya.

:-:

(Annabeth le besa, y Jason no se lo espera, pero sonríe contra sus labios y la toma por la cadera, acercándose más a ella. Cuando se separan, no es necesario que digan algo, por eso Annabeth entrelaza sus dedos y comienza a hablar de cualquier otra cosa, mirando a Jason de reojo cuando le jala para que camine a su lado.

Jason sólo sonríe.)


End file.
